


A Warm Welcome

by cryingelf



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Elves, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingelf/pseuds/cryingelf
Summary: Kael'thas comes back to life, finds Rommath, and they fuck.





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> [[this is sorta an old fic but i figured i'd upload something while i work on something else :3 ]]

When a knock came at Rommath’s door far past sundown, he’d contemplated not answering it at all. It was late, and he’d just been about to settle down for the night. That, and it was probably Halduron or Lor’themar showing up to try to sucker him into doing urgent paperwork they’d been too lazy to see to sooner. He wouldn’t be dragged into their mess tonight. But the knocking became more persistent, and he could see the shadows of someone shifting uneasily behind the doo. A muffled voice that felt familiar pleaded with him to answer it, and at once Rommath felt his blood run cold. It sounded so very much like Kael’thas. Kael’thas, who he’d followed to hell and back only to be left in the dark once the Legion dug their corrupting claws into the once honourable prince. Kael’thas, the man he’d buried on Quel’danas. He’d been broken and mangled by weapons and magic. His assailants took his head in the end. There was no way it could be him.

  “Rommath? Please let me in. Please. I have no one else to turn to.” The voice was tremulous, as if the speaker was on the verge of tears.

Slowly, Rommath stood and approached the door, his heart pounding in his chest. Perhaps it was some kind of prank, or maybe someone had actually resurrected the fallen prince. Sylvanas, perhaps? Rommath found that unlikely, considering how poorly she and Kael had got on in life. Then again, Azeroth was a weird and wonderful world where more or less anything could happen. The voice started again and Rommath opened the door before it could finish.

And there was Kael’thas.

He was alive, unmarred by the fel magic that withered him in his first resurrection. His skin was glowing and healthy, his eyes the same vibrant green Rommath remembered. His hair was long and gold and perfect, just how Kael’thas preferred to keep it. The prince was looking up at Rommath with tears shining on his long eyelashes. He looked so terribly sad.

  “…Prince Kael’thas?” Rommath said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Is it really you?”

Kael’thas nodded, wincing a little. “I do not know how or why. Maybe it was some cruel trick of fate. I return to life only to find my kingdom in the hands of someone else and filled with people who despise me…” Kael paused at that and looked up at Rommath once more, his lower lip starting to tremble. “Oh. You probably despise me too, don’t you? After everything I did…”

Rommath took a step forward and pulled the smaller elf into his arms, holding him gently. “I should. But I don’t. I’m so happy to see you again, Prince Kael’thas.”

Kael’thas relaxed into the hug and rested his head on Rommath’s shoulder, closing his eyes and willing himself to regain his composure. “It’s just “Kael’thas” now. I’m no prince anymore.” _Were I still the prince, I’d not be here seeking comfort from a servant_ , he thought, but refrained to say.

They broke away for a moment and Rommath opened his door wider to let Kael’thas in. “Would you like any food or drink? I haven’t much, but you were… _gone_ for a long time. Some food would do you good.”

Kael’thas shook his head and settled down on Rommath’s sofa, looking around at his modest home. “Perhaps later.” He tipped his head at Rommath in a way that suggested he wanted him to sit beside him, and Rommath complied.

 

There was a long silence as Kael’thas gathered his words. “I came to find you because of all the people I knew in my life, you were always the most loyal. No matter the situation, you would support me. I… I was hoping I could ask you to help me through whatever this is. I _know_ I cannot do it alone.”

Rommath was nodding. “Of course. Whatever you need, I’ll do my best to provide.”

Kael’thas smiled at him, shifting a little closer. “Thank you.” He stayed like that, just gazing at Rommath until the other averted his gaze in embarrassment. Any kind of positive attention from Kael’thas tended to fluster him. In all his time in Kael’s service, it had been no secret that he was deeply attracted to the prince. No one knew it more than Kael’thas. In fact, he’d often used that information to tease Rommath for his own amusement. There’d be loving glances, gentle touches, only for Kael to quite loudly and openly flirt with another elf under his command. He’d tell Rommath of his exploits and watch with selfish glee as the Grand Magister listened and did his best to keep a neutral expression. He was clearly jealous of the elves Kael lavished his attention on seemingly at random and desperately longed for his turn.

The way Rommath moved his gaze told Kael’thas he still felt deeply for him. That was good— _excellent,_ in fact. For right now the former prince craved intimacy over all else. It made him feel safe and wanted, as well as serving as a great distraction from the emotional turmoil of being thrust back to life in a world that killed you twice and would not hesitate to give a third performance.

Kael’thas took Rommath’s hand and delighted in the way the Grand Magister’s breath hitched, colour rising in his cheeks. He started to rub his fingers along the back and it began to tremble, as it always would.

He met Rommath’s eyes and smiled once more. “Could I make a request?”

Rommath nodded once more, his voice rasping when he spoke. “Of course. Anything.”

Kael’thas’ lips curved into a smirk as he replied by closing the space between them and kissing Rommath softly, bringing his other hand up to cup the side of his face. He felt Rommath freeze momentarily, but his lips soon started to move against Kael’s. When they broke away, Rommath’s sad eyes searched Kael’thas, as though awaiting the inevitable moment of mockery.

But instead of a mean quip or heartless laugh, Kael’thas just smiled back at him and leaned in for another kiss. Rommath gave it gladly, hands circling the prince’s waist as they embraced.

   “Is… is this really your request, Prince Kael’thas?” Rommath asked as they separated once more. He had to be sure. There had been too many near-misses to settle for anything less than certainty.

Kael nodded, sliding closer to nearly be in Rommath’s lap. “It is. I’m sure you’re familiar with my preferences?”

Rommath was. Kael’thas was a man of many, many words, and never did this show more when he was gleefully recounting his favourite bedroom encounters to all of his subordinates. So vivid were his recollections that sometimes Rommath felt he knew Kael’s tastes better than his own.

No time was wasted in divesting the prince of his clothes, his lithe, almost petite form possessing that same inner grace that defined Kael’thas’ every aspect. He moved onto his knees and leant forward to help Rommath disrobe, his soft hands sending thrilling sparks through the mage whenever they touched his bare skin.

  “You have an awful lot of tattoos, don’t you?” Kael’thas remarked, tracing his hands along them almost possessively. He looked to Rommath and winked. “You should have told me about _these_ earlier.”

The prince’s hands travelled down, following the red lines on Rommath’s body that marked his skin from shoulders to hips. They reached their destination and Kael’thas began to massage Rommath’s hips teasingly, drawing devilishly close to his rather obvious arousal only for his long fingers to dance away. Kael’thas leaned up and kissed Rommath on the lips, then his flushed cheeks.

Rommath held Kael’thas firmly, momentarily frozen in shock by his situation and marvelling at how wonderful it was to feel Kael's warmth and pulse under skin that was as alive and as healthy as the day they’d met. Overwhelmed, it was Kael’s masterfully teasing touches that kept him from losing himself in the emotion of the moment.

Kael’thas began to slow down, indicating he wanted some attention. Rommath cupped the prince’s face and kissed him deeply, moving along to nip lightly at an earlobe and follow his jawline down to the juncture between his neck and collarbone. Kael’thas hummed in satisfaction, tangling a hand in Rommath’s dark hair and tugging on it.

  “Go on,” Kael’thas breathed. “Leave some marks.”

Rommath hesitated, but the hand massaging his scalp helped to quell his concerns. He kissed the sun-browned skin, running his tongue along the surface and biting down with tremendous care. Kael’thas let out a quiet gasp as Rommath kept up the pressure, sucking the spot lightly and kissing the rapidly-blooming bruise it left. He repeated this a few more times, a trail of colourful bruises dented with teethmarks lining Kael’s throat like a garland.

Pleased, Kael’thas gave Rommath a little kiss as a reward before leaning back on the sofa, positioning himself comfortably beneath Rommath. His little gasps and soft moans grew ever louder as Rommath lavished attention on every inch of his body. The prince has ignored Rommath's arousal, but the Grand Magister would not do the same. Rommath slipped off the sofa and tugged Kael’thas forward so he could kneel comfortably between his thighs. He held Kael’s length in his palm, running his thumb along the tip until the prince squirmed. The hand in Rommath’s hair soon became two, tugging with twice the fervour when he bent his head and began to kiss and suck at the base, making his way up with a deliberate slowness he knew Kael to enjoy despite his current complaints.

  “Ahh… you know, going a little faster wouldn’t _kill_ you, Rommath,” Kael’thas grumbled somewhat breathlessly.

Rommath ran his tongue up Kael’thas’ length and stopped, kissing the tip before speaking. “I feel you deserve I be thorough though, my prince”. He kissed the tip again and felt a glimmer of pride as Kael’thas smiled— though Kael was no longer technically the prince, some part of him enjoyed the title still. And Rommath would indulge that part as much as Kael’thas wanted.

He would also indulge the rest of Kael’s wants. Adjusting his position on the floor slightly, Rommath bent over Kael’thas’ cock and licked at the tip before taking it into his mouth. It was warm in his throat, twitching as Kael’thas fidgeted. He started to bob his head, sucking and licking at it as he went. Kael’thas moaned and swore quietly above him, spurring him on and making warmth pool in the pit of his stomach with pride over the fact that _he_ was the one doing this, _he_ was the one pleasing his prince until his grace and composure came apart. He kept up his ministrations, hands attending to any place he could not reach with his mouth occupied.

Kael’thas writhed and groaned, feeling himself driven closer to the edge and guiding Rommath’s head off of him, his cock sliding out of his mouth with a wet pop. He took Rommath’s hand and pulled him back onto the sofa, lying back beneath him and looking at him pointedly, satisfied when Rommath began to act without being asked.

It was a well known fact that Kael’thas, unlike some people in Azeroth, was exceedingly prepared. Rommath picked the prince’s robes off of the floor and rummaged around in the pockets until he found rather expensive-looking condoms and lube— either a Gnomish or Goblin invention, Rommath could not remember. He rolled a condom on carefully and squirted lube into his palm, leaning down to help Kael’thas reach yet new heights of preparedness. Kael’thas spread his legs and lay back as Rommath went about his work, barely suppressing amused laughter as he felt the Grand Magister’s fingers tremble as they loosened him. Kael’thas wriggled a bit, relaxing into the softness of the sofa cushions and nodding at Rommath. “Mm... you would be wise not to keep me waiting any longer, Rommath.”

Rommath retracted his fingers and shimmied closer, lifting Kael’thas’ legs and hooking them over his shoulders. The tip of his own cock brushed at Kael’s entrance and he carefully eased it further in, his eyes slipping closed and a quiet moan escaping his lips as the warmth and tightness of his prince enveloped him. He froze like that for a moment, his mind and body struggling to fully comprehend that this was very much real, that these wonderful sensations were not illusions. Kael'thas was here with him, more of Kael'thas than he'd ever known before. It was bliss. 

Kael’thas let out a pleased sigh, taking a moment himself to adjust to Rommath's size before moving against him. Rommath took the hint and began to move as well, slowly at first but speeding up as Kael’thas prompted him. The prince pulled him down for a deep kiss as he moved, breaking away to moan as a wave of pleasure wracked his body. Rommath searched for the spot again and almost outright came when Kael moaned again, the lustful sounds bringing him more satisfaction than any past partner ever had.

Kael’thas rocked against Rommath, pushing himself onto him in time with his thrusts. He looped his arms around the mages neck and dragged himself up to mark Rommath’s throat, smiling against the skin as he felt Rommath groan and shudder inside him. Kael’thas kept at it, nipping and sucking at the skin until Rommath could take no more. The prince was pushed firmly back down onto the sofa cushions, Rommath intentionally hitting the spot he knew would make him scream over and over. Kael’thas’ eyes rolled as he came, clenching around Rommath and bringing him to climax bare seconds later. The two took a moment to catch their breath with Rommath pulling out and finding whatever he could to clean them both up. Kael’thas made no effort to help him, and sat there in satiated silence, watching Rommath.

  “Was… was that to your liking, Prince Kael’thas?” Rommath ventured when he was done, looking over at him anxiously.

Kael’thas smirked and leaned over to kiss him. “Very much so, Rommath, thank you.” He then paused, shining eyes flicking over to the kitchen. “…So, I believe there was a mention of food before. Is that offer still open?"

It was a pointless question, and Kael knew it. All offers would be open now, and he would be hard-pressed to ask for something Rommath either would not or could not provide him. Rommath nodded at him and hurried off to prepare him a meal. Kael'thas flopped back on the sofa and let out a contented sigh. He'd be quite comfortable here after all. 


End file.
